The Phantomhive Cat
by Sinattea
Summary: Ciel has caused the anger of the wrong person, carrying consequences that neither he nor Sebastian expected. There is a cat inside Phantomhive mansion, and Ciel can do nothing about it. - Translation- - - On HIATUS.
1. About wines and cats

**The Phantomhive Cat.**

(English version of the fic "El Gato Phantomhive").

Yaoi fanfiction from Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By Sinattea.

_Disclaimer:_ Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, is creation and work of Toboso Yana in a full 100%. And just to make it clear, though I'd love Sebastian and Ciel to be mine, they are each one the other's property.

_Summary:_ Ciel has caused the anger of the wrong person, carrying consequences that neither he nor Sebastian expected. The young earl will see himself forced to make contact with the "feline" part of his personality. There is a cat inside Phantomhive Mansion.

* * *

**Chapter 1: About wines and cats.**

An old woman huddled against a corner extending her begging hand to all the people passing by the flooded streets of London. Most of them stopped by her side and let one single coin fall into her hand, some of them simply watched her with an apologize on their faces for not being able to give her money, some others didn't even look at her and kept going on their lives and business.

.

By the street appeared a young boy walking fast and strongly, almost running, holding his hat with one hand to avoid the wind from taking it away, and carrying a golden-handle cane in the other hand. The boy was furious, blaspheming against everything and everyone, and some times he looked back to curse his butler, walking just a few steps behind him.

- You are an idiot, Sebastian – he said angrily.

- It is not necessary for you to get upset, Bocchan – he added with an amused smile -. It could have happened to any person.

- But it had to happen to _me_, and I'm not just "any person", because of you and your stupid cats – he groaned.

- Oh, my. Being specific, Bocchan, they are not mine, and they are not stupid.

Ciel Phantomhive groaned again, and released a high-sounding curse. He had to make it on time to a certain event where he would more than probably meet queen Victoria… and on the way over there, Sebastian committed the fatal error (though Ciel was pretty sure he did it on purpose) of getting distraught looking a litter of cats and didn't notice there was an obstacle on the street that cost them one of the carriage's wheels. And now Ciel would arrive late and on his feet to his utmost importance occasion.

- Cats are stupid and I hate them! – he sentenced.

Sebastian seemed more than entertained with the unfortunate course of the events, and seeing Ciel that angry and desperate pulled a smile out of his lips. And that fact confirmed the young earl's theory about the deliberate acting of his butler.

Focused on his only objective of arriving on time, Ciel was surprised a lot when the begging hand blocked his way. Intrigued, the young earl dedicated a light glimpse to the woman in the corner, and sketched a mock on his face.

- I don't have time for this – was everything he said, in the most offensive way possible -. What a nuisance these people.

Next, he turned to the left in the corner y kept going, ignoring that, behind him, the begging hand closed into a fist with frenetic rage.

.

Ciel Phantomhive made it on time to his meeting. Breathless and slightly sweaty (his huge pride didn't allow him to accept Sebastian's offer of taking him in arms), but on time. After leaving his hat and cloak to a servant, quickly he ran to sit aside Ash, who was, as usual, watching too close over queen Victoria.

She was dressed totally in black, with the veil upon her face to hide the tears she still shed for her beloved Albert. Ciel felt uncomfortable when he noticed her attitude; after all, he had never felt especially close to anyone to cry their deaths. He did not cry for his parents, didn't cry for Madame Red. He had to accept it: he was no more than a cold, selfish and proud british earl.

Ash caught everybody's attention by hitting his spoon against the cup of glass.

- Her majesty, queen Victoria, would like to make a toast.

Many servants laid down above the table and between the guests to fill the glasses with red wine.

Seeing his glass full, and perceiving a peculiar and fragrant smell emanating from it, the Phantomhive boy had a bad premonition.

- Why…? – he began to complain, but the words drowned inside his mouth when he recognized the servant that filled his glass as the old begging woman from the corner.

Sebastian also noticed something was going wrong, and hurried up to reach the old woman when she tried to sneak amongst the guests.

Ciel decided not to taste the wine until Sebastian came back and told him everything was in order. Nonetheless, he wasn't that lucky.

- Earl Phantomhive – Ash called -, the queen wishes to know why you haven't joined our toast. Don't you like the wine?

Alarmed, Ciel noticed that all the eyes belonging to all the persons sat at the table observed him as stunned as full of devotion to the queen, and if he did not act rapidly, the bad-tongues would throw all of their venom upon him.

He grabbed the glass cup and approached it to his lips.

- Oh, no, quiet the opposite. Let's have our toast.

The famous toast was in name of England, queen Victoria, and the long life of both.

And Ciel, despite being fully conscious of the wine's penetrating scent that clearly said "do not drink me", had to ingest even the last drop of liquor.

.

Meanwhile, Sebastian had trapped the old woman, and demanded her (in a low voice, many people were watching them) to tell him what was it she had against his master.

- He deserves it for being a selfish and a brat! – was her only declaration before braking free (impossible to explain how) of Sebastian's claws.

A little bit concerned, the black butler came back aside the table to make sure his young master was all right. And it seemed to be that way.

It wasn't until an hour later that the strange poison showed its effects…

- Sebastian – Ciel suddenly mumbled, and stood up to get away from the other guests. The butler followed him.

- What is the matter, Bocchan?

- I… don't know… I feel… bad…

Right after, the earl fell down, unconscious, on the floor.

…

.

When Ciel finally began to recover his consciousness again, he felt weird, like too… light. Different, that was the word.

He noticed a strong tepidness upon his body. The bird's singing resulted deafening, his head hurt. "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked to himself.

A bark sounded outdoors, followed by a scared scream from Maylene and many "Don't, Puru-puru!" from Finny. So he was back in his mansion, Ciel understood, but what he did not understand was why it seemed like all the people were running and shouting right outside his door instead of in the garden. His ears were much too sensitive.

Actually, so sensitive that he listened Sebastian's laboured breath.

Then he totally reacted, opened his eyes and got the situation.

- It's so late! Sun is high, is midday! – he sat on the bed with the light's speed - Damn it, Sebastian! – he growled - Why didn't you wake me up?… Sebastian? Sebastian?

When he thought of the great idea of glaring his butler, Ciel saw the demon had a face of absolute stupefaction and that he _stared_ at him. What Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian had spent more than four hours like that: petrified and with his eyes so wide open they threatened with jumping out of his eye-sockets.

- At least close your mouth – Ciel advised -, you look like an idiot. You are an idiot: tea is cold.

The boy rose from the bed and walked closer the trolley. Realizing that Sebastian kept _staring _at him without moving a single muscle, he turned swiftly toward him, as angry as possible…

- But what's the matter with you?

…And pulled the kettle down to the floor.

Ciel also petrified for a while: he didn't push the kettle with his hands.

Shivering with the strangest chill ever, Ciel looked to his back… and saw he had a _tail_.

.

Breathless, he ran to the bathroom as fast as possible, followed by Sebastian, who finally recovered from his drowsiness when saw his master moving.

- Aaaaaahhhh! – sounded - But what… what the hell…?

- Bocchan?

Ciel breathed more disturbed than ever, grabbing the mirror with the ten fingers.

It was his reflection what he saw, no doubt about it, but that reflection showed him a Ciel Phantomhive with tail, whiskers and furry ears.

That definitely explained why the butler was shocked.  
.

* * *

_Note:_ The original fic is written in spanish and this is the english version. I tried hard to be as literal as possible, but there are still some tiny meaningful differences between the original story and the translated one. And please forgive me and let me know of the grammar and spelling mistakes; trust me, I tried to do my best.

I decided to translate because one of the voices in my head advised me to. After all, I joined fanfiction because I wanted lots of people to read what I write. And english is the universal language, isn't it?

_Leave a review if you liked it._


	2. A Cat and his butler

**The Phantomhive Cat.**

(English version of the fic "El Gato Phantomhive").

Yaoi fanfiction from Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By Sinattea.

.

_Disclaimer:_ Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, is creation and work of Toboso Yana in a full 100%. And just to make it clear, though I'd love Sebastian and Ciel to be mine, they are each one the other's property.

_Summary:_ Ciel has caused the anger of the wrong person, carrying consequences that neither he nor Sebastian expected. The young earl will see himself forced to make contact with the "feline" part of his personality. There is a cat inside Phantomhive Mansion.

_Note:_ So here I am, back again, alive after my week of exams… As I said in the original spanish version: enjoy the fic, the game between this master and his butler is about to turn… absolutely yaoi. I'm quite proud of myself, I kinda feel I got a nice dialogue... in spanish... In english, you decide.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Cat and his butler.**

Ciel was completely in shock, each breath required from him an enormous effort to force his lungs to work. What had happened to him was simply unbelievable.

- Am I… am I… I…?

- A cat – Sebastian grinned softly against his own strength of self-control.

The boy almost dropped the mirror to the floor and turned it into thousands of tiny, useless pieces of glass. To see his own reflection like that was unbearable: he hated cats so very much.

- What the hell did you do to me, Sebastian? – he shouted in a blush of anger.

- Nothing, Bocchan. Since this morning, when I came to wake you up, you already had this appearance.

- Really? So, is it just a coincidence that you adore cats and I suddenly became one?

- I can assure to you, Bocchan, I had nothing to do with this issue – he calmly repeated.

Ciel was about to reply, but he stopped when he realized how easily his just-said words could be misunderstood, and right then Sebastian seemed to be ready to misunderstand absolutely everything.

- I believe you – the boy added at the moment.

The earl started to feel weak, and had to take a seat. Unfortunately he sat over his tail, and after screaming and standing up at the sec, he tried again making carefully sure of putting his tail aside. It hurt so much (and he felt so stupid).

Ciel couldn't hold any longer and had to bite his lips to avoid crying because of the anger that overcame to him. Such a bad idea to do that gesture, because he found out he had tiny fangs that vaguely wounded his inferior lip.

"Damn it" he thought, incapable of pronouncing any word.  
.

Sebastian was astonished, as speechless as his master. For one side, he had never seen Ciel so disturbed because of anything; the earl was so impotent. But in the other hand, he had never _ever_ beheld Ciel with such a level of cuteness and beauty… Being a cat made him just adorable!

When the butler's thoughts were about to turn (not intentionally, of course*) lustful, an irritating noise slashed the air: a dog barking. Puru-puru was making a big scandal outside; probably he smelt something unusual. That reminded both master and butler that the other four servants were in the garden, and they could find out about Ciel's transformation whenever they made it into the mansion. The young earl was terrified with the perspective.

- You've got to send them away! – he ordered - No one can see me like this! No one! Am I clear?

- Yes, my lord – Sebastian answered, and bowed with a smirk on his handsome face. His misunderstanding mind caught a subtle, unnoticed detail in his Bocchan's orders…

"I already saw you, Bocchan, what could mean I am much more than 'no one' to you" he spoke to himself lowly, and slightly felt a desire of laughing.

.

It was far too easy to get rid of the servants: "The Young Master feels kind and needs peace, so you have a day off". No more words were necessary. Then Sebastian took care of Puru-puru (which here means tie by the neck and lock away), and the whole building sank in supreme silence. Even the bird's jubilation and the grass swinging alongside the wind turned out to be an annoyingly loud sound under that condition.

Back in the bedroom, Sebastian saw Ciel covering his cat ears with both hands. His face showed an indication of pain. Gritting his teeth, the earl frowned.

- What did you do to that dog? – he asked - It barked like tortured or something.

- I just made sure it is not going to bother Bocchan – the black butler affirmed -. Is there a problem with your ears?

Ciel nodded.

- I can hear too well, and it honestly hurts. Many things are too noisy for me now.

- Obviously: cats have an amazingly sharp hearing – the mischievous smile the demon-butler settled on his face, was truly… disturbing. It was extremely easy to notice who was enjoying a lot with all the matter.

- Stop doing that! – Ciel demanded - Stop staring at me… I am no cat, I'm your master, and you still have to obey each and every one of my commands.

- Of course – said the butler in black with a strange tone of voice. He leaned in a bow.

Ciel felt a shiver coming down his spine, an uncomfortable and new kind of shiver. The scrutinizing and libidinous look of Sebastian intimidated him in a new extreme lack of control. He truly realized now how much he preferred Sebastian's open-mouthed expression than the one his features drew in that very moment.

.

After he dressed him up, Ciel had to order Sebastian to vanish from the room, because he needed to assimilate what had happened to him and he couldn't do it with Sebastian's desiring look upon him all the time.

If the demon had ever felt the imperious necessity of "devouring" his master, that was the moment.

Ciel stayed alone, locked into his bathroom, staring at his reflection and doing exaggerated movements to make sure the mirror's Ciel moved alongside him. It was no dream, he ended up proving distressed. And he found out that his cat ears, inclined backwards, were unequivocally denouncing his depressed state of mind. In the very same instant he felt surprise because of that, the cat ears rose pointing forward, and when he felt disconcerted about it, the cat ears inclined to the sides.

"Great – he sarcastically thought -. If before it was difficult to control and dissimulate my emotions, now is going to be impossible… Damn it! Sebastian will become aware of everything I feel!". To considerate the perspective of him becoming not only an entertainment, but an _open book_ to the demon, made Ciel so nervous his hair stood on end… And he let escape a stressed meow.

What the heck? Now he was also able to meow?

.

When he recently moved his ear apart from his master's door room, Sebastian unusually smiled: it was an ear-to-ear-smile. Though he couldn't exactly know what Ciel did after sending him away, his fine demonic ear managed to catch a weak meow, and the only cat inhabiting the gargantuan mansion was known by the name of Ciel Phantomhive.

Still having fun with the situation, Sebastian left and dedicated to do all the house chores: cleaning, cooking, making the garden. The activities that normally did (or tried to do) Maylene, Bard and Finny. Nonetheless, that time the excess of work didn't bother the butler, because all inside his mind was focused on a young "cat".

…

.

The young earl Phantomhive had been spending time in his studio, alone, trying to learn how to control his tail's movements. He felt absolutely ridiculous doing that kind of "training", but it was more ridiculous to walk around dropping everything down with the silly tail. Especially because Sebastian walked behind him, observing, sniggering, all the time.

Breakfast and lunch time were an embarrassing torture for the Phantomhive boy. And the most enjoyable delight for the demon-butler.

If Ciel ever thought the symbol on his right eye would make escaping from Sebastian very difficult to him, now he realized it would be impossible. The bond that tied them together had shortened and dyed with a fade of enigmatic temptation… Wait! Why "temptation"? What the hell was he thinking?

Three knocks on the door interrupted the silence.

- Sorry for ignoring your "laying you off" order, but is time for the afternoon tea, Bocchan.

- Sebastian? – Ciel felt surprised for an instant; after all he was having odd, awkward thoughts about the male just a few seconds ago.

- Are you already done with your… training Bocchan? – the butler grinned.

- Oh, shut up – the boy violently blushed, and his cat ears leaned down.

- You don't need to be embarrassed, Bocchan – the black butler spoke using such a sensual tone of voice -. If I may say, I think being a cat really fits you…

- You may not – Ciel immediately replied.

Doing his best to utterly ignore his butler, Ciel sat in front of the desk and waited for the tea to be served. Sebastian did the proper thing, and looked carefully to his cat-master's gestures when he tasted the tea. Ciel scowled, and took his time to swallow the liquid, racking himself to identify what the unusual flavor was.

- What is this? – he griped.

- Ceylon.

- Doesn't taste like Ceylon.

- Is because I took the liberty of adding a few drops of milk on it – Sebastian blurted -. Cats like that.

Completely freaked out, Ciel threw the cup of tea at Sebastian, who skillfully dodged it. The young earl breathed heavily, almost snarling.

- Don´t you dare to improvise! I'm not a silly cat of yours – his cheeks turned brightly red -. Don't you treat me like a pet, or worse, like a prey of your demonic business… – the glimpse of a memory crossed his mind - Damn! – he suddenly exclaimed, his facial expression transformed.

He had forgotten about it. Prey and predator… prey… Ash had invited him to go hunting the next day! How was he supposed to attend the invitation looking like a cat? How could he ever again show himself in public, in front of the queen? How the hell could he ever go hunting again if now he had the prey's appearance?

Nevertheless, despite all his fears and doubts, Ciel had to go. His presence at that hunting was of utmost importance, because Ash invited him in name of the very queen Victoria, and as her watch-dog, he _had_ to be there. It was more than an obligation or a simple duty. It was his priority for being a Phantomhive.

A minuscule drop of cold sweat slid down Ciel's forehead, he was trying so desperately to control himself.

- Have you remembered something important Bocchan? – the butler teased, bowing until he reached the boy's height.

- The hunting! Why didn't you remind me? – he angered, and his upset face permitted to visualize a pair of tiny fangs between his pale lips.

- It didn't seem appropriate for me. Bocchan had so many things to think about…

Definitively Sebastian was talented for performing, because despite the fact that deep inside he was enjoying so very much, and practically laughing aloud, for outside he got to keep the serene and docile appearance of an ordinary butler.

But Ciel knew him well enough to notice when his words hid a sarcasm background, and he didn't let himself be tricked by his servant's innocent, deep and charming voice. (Hold on a sec! Since when was it "charming"?).

- Some day, I'll punish you for this, Sebastian – the boy angrily muttered.

- Before or after I devour you? – he mocked, and moved so close to Ciel's face his breath tickled the boy's white feline whiskers.

The earl shivered… strangely warm, and that angered him even more. His cold blue eyes met strongly his butler's red ones, and those red eyes shone with the fire intensity.

- For your own good, I hope you mean my soul.

- What else could I be talking about Bocchan? – he hypocritically smiled.

Another shiver on his dorsal spine, and Ciel thought: "A couple of things come up to my mind…". And for some mysterious reason, the boy felt the blood on his face bumping harder than before and boiling right on his cheeks.

.

* * *

_Note__ (again):_ I made my best to get a good translation. My dictionary hates me right now because I don't leave it alone not even for a second! So, again, do forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. I am better at both things in spanish, I swear.

I'll keep translating if you want me to, so please…

_Leave a review if you liked it._


	3. The Cat goes hunting

**The Phantomhive Cat.**

(English version of the fic "El Gato Phantomhive").

Yaoi fanfiction from Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By Sinattea.

.

_Disclaimer:_ Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, is creation and work of Toboso Yana in a full 100%. And just to make it clear, though I'd love Sebastian and Ciel to be mine, they are each one the other's property.

_Summary:_ Ciel has caused the anger of the wrong person, carrying consequences that neither he nor Sebastian expected. The young earl will see himself forced to make contact with the "feline" part of his personality. There is a cat inside Phantomhive Mansion.

_Note:_ First of all, I want to thank everyone who has read this fic and who has left a lovely review to it, that is the reason why I'm still writing, so… THANKS! Please go on with it.

Now, please, enjoy the chapter from the fic. It's quite funny.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cat goes hunting.**

The earl's orders were quite specific, so much, his words still rumbled in the butler's ears: "I cannot fail to the queen. I must go to that hunting and I am definitely going. So, Sebastian, you have to make sure anybody notices _these_" Ciel had said pointing at his ears and tail, avoiding the butler's eyes.

- It is pretty simple, Bocchan, a hunting hat and a long coat should be enough – Sebastian answered after thinking a little bit.

- And what about _these_? – the boy pointed at the white whiskers on his cheeks.

"Why should we hide them? – the butler was tempted to speak, but wisely kept the words to himself - They make you all just gorgeous, prettier than ever, _my_ Lord".

- That shall be even simpler – ha talked slowly and resolving -. It may have escaped of your knowledge, Bocchan, but people usually avoid looking at your face's right side, they feel uncomfortable because your… eye. That works in our favor for no one will notice something they don't look at.

- And what's with my face's left side?

Both master and butler remained silent for a while, until Sebastian, with a wide grin, slid his fingers on Ciel's cheeks dabbing softly his whiskers. Incredibly, Ciel let him be, conforming to just a killing-glare.

- A discreet bandage could be enough to dissimulate. And if somebody asks, you'll say it was a meaningless scratch.

- I don't like this plan – the young earl replied -. With that and my eye people will feel even more uncomfortable when observing me, won't they?

- I sense too much sarcasm on your voice, Bocchan. Can you think of a better idea?

No, he couldn't. So Ciel had to accept acting according to his servant's plan. Even when for some reason, the plan seemed to be as devilish as him.

.

Done as said, Ciel attended the hunting with his flamboyant but professional outfit. He felt so ridiculous still with all the cat matter that he had to focus really hard during the entire journey to create a convincing mask of self-confidence, coldness and proud. His usual mask anyway.

When Ciel made it to his destine and descended form the carriage, no one seemed to be surprised because of his costume, which was a relief.

Obeying the queen's orders, there was a red sport center in the middle of the forest, where an exaggerated well done table awaited for the guests.

Ciel took seat on a strategic spot at the table's corner that would keep him apart from curious looks. Sebastian handed over his master's gun, and put himself on his knees to conveniently reach Ciel's tallness, to his face. "Your tie has undone, Bocchan" he said with half a smile, and tied it again with extreme slowness.

Ciel's face turned red against his will, and he fast looked around to make sure anyone noticed anything. The suspicious feeling about Sebastian's deliberate acting assaulted him again, because the one person that dressed him in the first place, was the butler.

"Did he tie it wrong just to… to…?" Ciel couldn't even end to connect the thoughts, because Sebastian had subtly _caressed_ his neck, leaving him paralyzed and reddened, with his left eye as open as a plate.

Earl Phantomhive remained silent during the snack offered by the queen at the sport center. Somehow, with that slight touch, his butler had managed to tongue-tie him. The boy feared to speak and say some stupidity, for Sebastian had also managed to take his mind over and invade his thoughts. How silly was that?

And Sebastian, always close to his young master as a faithful butler, never removed his sight off of Ciel.

.

Finally, the time for hunting came up. Since the very beginning, all the noblemen felt determined to add excitement to the hunting with a bet: those who hunted less than seven preys would have to organize a party for everybody else, and the one who hunted more preys would receive a generous amount of money from everybody else. Ciel found the bet incredibly foolish, but anyway he went in with it. To refuse would diminish his prestige in front of those men, apparently the queen's favorites.

However, once with the gun in his hands and his fingers ready to pull the trigger, Ciel felt (at last) secure of himself.

- What are your orders Bocchan? – Sebastian wanted to know when everyone else rode onto their horses and got lost amongst the trees.

- You stay here.

- Don't you wish me to accompany you, to protect your _secret_? – he surprised.

- No – Ciel was emphatic again, and for the first time there was no glimpse of red color on him -. If you come with me they might think you helped me hunting, and I don't want that to happen. I do not need help, I'm going to prove it.

- Yes, my Lord.

With one jump, Ciel got onto the horse Sebastian offered to him, took the reins from his butler's gloved hands, and with the whip in one hand and the rifle in the other, he began to ride.

It was so releasing to ride across the forest! The wind waved his clothes, his hairs under his hat, the black horse's manes. It was a wonderful activity, and gave him a beautiful feeling of absolute freedom: for a couple minutes nothing existed but himself, a thought-less Ciel (especially thought-less about everything linked with cats) and the blurry forest around him.

The earl found himself forced to come back to reality when he saw with the corner of his eye his first prey: a hare. He pulled the reins to stop the horse, dedicated like five seconds to prepare the rifle and aim, and shot with an outstanding certainty.

What a pleasure it caused him! Finally he felt his life's owner again. And each new captured prey did anything but to improve his state of mind; not only because he felt a haughty god-complex, but because he felt _himself_ again: the human and perfectly ordinary Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel already had a string with twelve preys hanging from his horse's saddlebags. Between hares, partridges, two badgers and one fox, the boy felt more than confident he would win the bet. Each time he focused more and more in his hunting, and he ended up at the concentration point when you get down from the horse, hide amid the undergrowth next to a giant tree with strong branches, and you silently wait to your preys to voluntarily expose themselves.

He had spent a couple minutes pursuing a young deer, with broken antlers and a limping leg: easy prey. And such a prey would crown his triumph, because judging by the shot sounds heard far away, not everyone was being lucky with the hunt.

Ciel kept his back resting on the tree and the rifle aiming, awaiting for the moment when the deer revealed himself and lost its defense. Nothing could distract his concentration, nothing except…

- Birds? – he muttered to himself with a extremely strange craving tone of voice…

Ciel averted his sight from the deer, and focused it towards the little birds playing on the nest right above his head. He stared at them so very much the silhouette of the birds perfectly drew within his midnight blue orb.

He didn't realize about it, but in an almost automatic gesture, Ciel Phantomhive licked his lips…

Later everything became a mix of eerie sensations and intense darkness…

…

.

When Ciel recovered his consciousness, he could not believe what he had done.

He had _climbed_ the tree as a professional expert, getting up the strong branches so stealthily that even Sebastian himself would have been astonished. Besides he was comfortably sat on a tree branch in front of the nest, and he held one of those little birds between his hands.

- What the…? – he shouted incredulous, and opened his fingers to let the bird go; it escaped with clumsy flapping and screeches.

Ciel remained puzzled for a sec, completely petrified: why didn't he recollect climbing over there? Answer seemed so obvious that he terrified on its clarity: for several minutes, he had simply _thought_ as a cat.

Ciel looked down. He climbed incredibly high being a cat, and now that he was a british earl again he had no clue of what to do to get down. One single idea came up to his disturbed mind: to shout at the top of his voice.

- Sebaastiaaaaan!

…

.

- But how was it you ended up there Bocchan? – the demon was also astounded.

- Take me down from here! – a scared Ciel roared - Now!

Sebastian obeyed, climbing in one jump and descending holding Ciel in his arms. The boy was sank into an absolute drowsiness, as if he just woke up from a deep trance. His cat ears denounced him since he lost his hunting hat, and the coat had ripped. Even his gun was gone.

- Could you explain to me what happened, Bocchan?

- I do not even know… Don't you dare to laugh!

Sebastian bit his lips and rapidly ran away to search for the hunting hat. Once alone he'd laugh as loud as wished.

Ciel stayed huddled under the tree, trying to force his mind to recall every single detail of what occurred. He fragmentarily achieved it, and what he remembered disturbed him even more. He dug with his trembling hands into the coat's pockets… and fished out two dead birds.

Making a repulsion gesture, he threw them far away. Good thing Sebastian wasn't there right then. Though knowing him, he might be observing from the distance, with his enticing and sarcastic smile softly sliding once more through his pale lips.

"This can't be happening to me" the earl thought furious and ashamed, just to huddle more amongst the tree's roots while he expected his butler to come back. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his sight off of the birds he had hunted down.

Well, being positive, they counted as two more preys for the bet.

.

Not necessary to mention Ciel won the bet, and the difference between him and his closest rival were precisely the two little birds he hunted with his bare hands (or claws?).

…

.

Once back in Phantomhive mansion, Ciel kept sunk into a hysterical silence: he hadn't pronounced word at all during the journey, he hadn't even complained when he found out the other servants had returned to the mansion and had accidentally destroyed one of the halls.

Sebastian, obviously, worried because of it, but with the whole mess the servants made he had no time to intercept his young master and make him some questions disguised as mordant comments.

He was intrigued the most for what occurred in the forest: to find Ciel climbed on a tree in such a wild state was definitely not normal. But he didn't get to understand what had happened, despite he formulated a thousand and one hypotheses about it, each one of them he rejected after considering them a little bit, and all the questions that shot up inside his mind as obeying a hidden command remained without the yearned and satisfactory answer.

The chance to satiate his curiosity didn't seem to come until the nightfall, when he entered his master's room ready to bath him, dress him and tuck him into bed.

.

Ciel sat on the window, leg-crossed in the most childish of ways, with his cat tail drawing a curve around his body. He kept that hysterical and concerned face, but he shut very well all the curses he felt like saying.

- Bocchan, it is time for your bath – said the butler. (*Whether there was or not a tone of lust in his voice, it is on the reader's will to decide*).

- I have a problem, Sebastian, and I'm afraid is worse than this ears or this stupid tail – Ciel spoke in a somber voice and look. Then he turned his head and fixed his eyes on his butler. The patch normally hiding his right eye was tangled up on his fingers.

- And what is it Bocchan?

Wonderful, the demon butler would get the answer to all of his questions without even having the necessity of formulating them. And by the way he could gloat over the fragile and charming picture of his cat-master filled with doubt and sly fear.

- What happened in the forest… Do you know what happened? – Ciel seemed like he didn't want to pronounce the words, they appeared abominable and produced him a pathetic terror.

- No, I don't have the slightest idea of what it could have been – he answered with fake sincerity.

- How I climbed that tree… how I captured those birds without a gun… Is terrible just to think about it, but it's the truth. The awful truth – the young earl continued avoiding the matter. Sebastian raised his eyebrows as a gesture inviting him to go on -. What happened was that… I… for a couple minutes… thought as a cat. I truly _was_ a cat_._

There was so much disgust in his voice that Ciel had to stand up and reach a glass of water from his bedside table. It was indispensable to wash off his mouth the putrid taste of his words.  
.

Sebastian himself was flabbergasted and mute. That definitely wasn't the sort of explanation he expected, and he hadn't prepared himself mentally to give a right, sarcastic, and double-meaning answer to those words. Damn! Literally, he was speechless again. One thing was to have a master with the appearance of a cat, splendid and delightful for his eye; and a completely different matter, was to have a master who _exchanged_ his personality for a cat's, which meant some kind of bipolarity problem, if the term bipolar was applicable in this specific case.

Did it mean that if he wanted to have such a magnificent cat he'd have to renounce to the soul and person of his dearest and unique Bocchan? Such a difficult decision…

- Won't you say anything? – Sebastian's silence caused Ciel an indescribable anguish.

- I'm afraid there's nothing to be said, Bocchan… Do you remember any of the things you did when you were… a cat?

- Fragments, only. I remember _embarrassing_ – this last word Ciel pronounced it so low that Sebastian wasn't sure he heard well - fragments of it. But generally, I recall. Is not like memories, is more about… instincts, yeah. I don't remember what I did, but I firmly know I did it. It's hard to explain…

- Is not necessary for you to explain anything else, Bocchan. I understand.

- This can't be happening to me! – the boy yelled, and he went down on the bed.

With his cat ears tilting down and his languid tail sideways his body, Ciel buried his face in the pillows. For a brief pout he even kicked the air, and tangled both sheets and bed curtains.

Sebastian remained perplex: it was so atypical to see his Bocchan acting like that.

- Do you think it will happen again Sebastian? – the boy asked, lifting his head from the pillows.

- I cannot assure anything…

- You think so or not? – his tone of voice was utterly imperative, utterly like something said by Earl Ciel Phantomhive, queen's "guard 'dog' ".

- Yes. Without doubt, I think it shall happen again.

Another ridiculous and exasperated tantrum was the earl's answer.

And the butler took one hand to his chin, thinking. The best thing to do would be to leave negativism aside: independently of the consequences, Ciel being a cat was still great.

"I'll have to wait a little bit more time before I decide" was his final verdict.

But for now, to see how Ciel laid on the bed as a melancholic feline was enough to cheer his mind up.

.

.

* * *

_Note__ (again):_ I hope you all enjoyed it, I guess Sebastian is going to have a lot of troubles from now on… But I can't avoid wondering: what other kind of things can Ciel, being a naughty cat, do? I bet we all want to know.

Thanks for reading! And don't forget reviews are my inspiration power.

_Leave a __review if you liked it.  
_

* * *

Now, I want to apologize because it took me such a long time to update chapter in this translation. School has turned pretty tough, but the worst of all is that I had this bad experience only yesterday: I was robbed, and someone took my school bag away. So, if I may ask for it, all of you who have a religion please prey to your god(s) so justice is done and I can get back my bag, I'm sure the thief dropped it somewhere in the streets after noticing everything in my bag is useless to make money (everything I had were books and letters from my jr. high school friends, invaluable things to me, but not for the trade market).

Sorry for boring you all with this chapter of my life, but I'm still pretty shocked, I've got to let this out.


End file.
